The invention relates to a rack for an equipment cabinet for the installation of electronics modules, having a rectangular base plate, an identically constructed roof plate, at least four profiled pillars, and fastening means with which the profiled pillars can be fastened with their respective ends to the upper sides of the base plate and roof plate.
The invention is for electronics cabinets which are intended for the installation of modules of different dimensions.
Racks for equipment cabinets or electronics cabinets designed to receive modules, whose dimensions are based on an inch-based measurement grid, have been known for a long time already. Lately, cabinets for modules and other assemblies following a metric grid also have become known. For example, a rack for an equipment cabinet for the installation of industrial electronics modules, on which the invention is based, is shown, for example, in FIG. 4 of Applicants' utility model G 94 05 618.8. This rack is comprised of a lower base plate, an identically configured upper cover plate as well as four parallel, perpendicular, profiled posts extending between the base plate and roof plate.
The cabinet racks themselves are known as welded or screwed-together structures in which the vertical profiled pillars are mounted in fixed, unchangeable positions. Therefore, modules governed by the inch-based measurement grid can only be installed in electronics cabinets which are built according to the same grid; the same applies to modules according to the metric system. In a mixed installation or for applications with the respectively other measurement standard, adapter elements that are more or less costly must be prepared and mounted. This situation is extremely unsatisfactory, and this is where the invention comes in.